


Wanderers

by RighteousMaximus



Series: Avatars in Ferelden [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Spoilers, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Two years have passed since Kamui defeated Corypheus and vanished without a trace.  Two years in Thedas and Valla have gone peacefully, but there is a shadow on the horizon, and Kamui's mark startles to life...Highly recommend reading both The Next One and Prelude, Interlude before this.





	1. Distant Dreams

Two women are asleep in bed.  It is the dark hours of the early morn where Leliana can simply be "Leliana" and not "Divine Victoria".  Curled within her arms is Neria Surana, Hero of Ferelden and the Divine's wife.  Leliana strokes her Warden's hair, noting how the mage stayed asleep.  It had only been a few months when Neria had returned, free from the Calling.  Happiness was not a concept Leliana knew intimately, but now, just the two of them in bed, she could understand it.

There had been much done over the last two years.  From herself being named the new Divine, the Inquisition almost collapsing without its leader, Ferelden's new tactician and repairing a war-torn continent had eaten most of her time.  But she'd work twice as hard, if she could just spend a few more hours in bed with the love of her life.  

However, it was not meant to last.

There was a knock on the door, rapt three times.  A voice filtered through, "Excuse me, Your Holiness?  Dame Marc seeks your and the Warden-Commander's presence in the main courtyard.  Another rift has formed."

And that was the other issue - more rifts.  Without the Inquisitor, the few rifts that popped up had disappeared, except for the rare instance like now, in the Winter Palace.  Where the Inquisition might be dissolved if things progressed down a path.

"'m no longer Warden-Commander," Neria slurred, rousing herself.  She rolled to face Leliana to leave a quick kiss on her forehead and climbing out of bed.  She stretched up, her bare back on display, showing the multitude of scars from her years of service.  Leliana stood after, pulling on the robe that had fallen to the ground last night.  Within a few minutes they were both dressed, Surana in her Warden robes and Leliana in the mantle befitting the Divine.  Weapons were last; Surana sheathing Spellweaver on her hip and Spellfury on her back, Leliana sheathing hidden knives when necessary.

"Shall we, Your Holiness?"

Leliana giggled, "After you,  _Warden-Commander_."

The Divine looped her arm through her Warden's, and they left their small room.

* * *

Two women, and two children are asleep in bed.  It is mid-morning, and Azura has been awake for a few minutes now.  Last night, both of their boys had nightmares, shaggy blue hair stumbling into bed near midnight.  She and Kamui had done their best, but they didn't get much sleep now.  As usual, Azura was facing in, so her hair didn't trap anyone else.  Kamui lay spread-eagle, white hair feathered across her pillow and a line of drool out of the corner of her mouth.  Shigure was curled into Kamui's side, and Kana mimicked his mother's position against her torso.  Azura rubbed her boys' heads, fingers brushing over pointed ears before leaning over delicately to brush Kamui's hair out of her eyes.

Two years had flown by since Kamui and Gunter had returned from Thedas, or whatever that world was called.  Sakura, Leo, Nyx, Azama and all their other mages and healers had inspected the Mark on Kamui's hand, and nothing seemed to wrong.  Kamui mentioned every now and then that it ached, but it never flared up.  Thankfully.  Azura mused that her face was much calmer asleep, but that was understandable given the circumstances.  Leading two armies before her eighteenth birthday was enough for anyone, but the now-nineteen year old dragon princess slept calmly with her children by her side.

"Mama?"  Azura pushed her thoughts aside to turn towards Shigure, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead.  We'd best be quiet, your Oma and brother are still asleep."

"Oh!  I'm sorry if we woke you up last night, we had a bad dream, and, and,"

"Shh, it's alright.  Nightmares can't hurt you when there's light.  And your Oma and I will always be here for you and your brother, you know that, right?"

Shigure nodded, yawning widely, a sharp canine peeking through his lip.  Azura glanced to the shaded window, before there was a knock on the door. 

"Excuse me, my ladies and lords.  Breakfast will be ready shortly, in the main dining room."

Azura nodded at Jakob's words.  She reached over to the two sleeping people still in bed, and shook their shoulders gently.

"Kamui, Kana.  Breakfast's almost ready, so it's time to get up and get ready for the day."

"Don't wanna," both said at the same time, Kamui curling around her son.

"But I can tell you're probably scowling at me, so we'd best get up.  How'd you all sleep last night?  No more nightmares?"

"No~" Kana yawned, rubbing his eyes.  "Morning mama!   Morning Oma!"

"Morning, Kana.  Come on, it's time to get out of bed!"

"Never!"  Kamui pounced on Azura, pinning her to the bed.  "I might just sleep...here..." She mock-snored, Azura letting out a small chuckle.  

"I do know all your ticklish spots..."  

Kamui scrambled out of bed and stumbled a few feet.  She balanced and smirked, turning to grab her robe.  With nary more words, she took Kana and Shigure by the hand and led them towards breakfast.  Azura brushed some hair out of eyes and pulled on her own robe, and followed along, taking Kana's other hand.

* * *

Solas concentrated, eyes closed.  Forming a rift, even with his power was no hard task, but forming a wormhole in another world was a different matter.  He knew that the Qunari were after him, thinking he an agent of the Fen'Harel, but he cared not.  He an obligation to Kamui.  He at least needed her Mark.

His eyes flashed open, aglow with power.

* * *

The tactician known as Dame Marc stood on a terrace overseeing a courtyard in the Winter Palace.  She had been in Ferelden for about two years now, and had finally adjusted to her new life.  In secret, she had practiced as often as she could on her magic, and while she would never be as strong as, say, Nino, she wasn't defenseless.  Of course, she kept this quiet, so that she wouldn't be accused of apostasy and murdered for being her.  

But even with her paltry magical ability, she grimaced as a pulse of magic burst across the world.  It was intangible, linking one world to another.  She didn't know if it was like the Dragon's Gate she got sent through, or a rift like the one before her.  As the pulse spread, the rift grew larger, and rumbling came through.  At this moment, Warden-Commander Surana and Divine Victoria ran to her side.  The tactician nodded briefly, face invisible under her green robe's hood.  

"Have archers watching for any demons that come through.  All near entrances should be locked and barricaded, or have warriors in front drawing aggression so the demons don't go towards innocents.  What's the word on the Qunari?"  

That was another thing that Marc found interesting about this world - the Fade and demons.

"No word so far, but my people are working on it."  Divine Victoria said, nodding down at the rift.  Surana whistled sharply and did a couple of hand gestures.  The Orlesian forces knew what those meant and they snapped to attention.

"Don't let a single monster past a meter!"  Surana shouted, and the soldiers chorused back.

* * *

Kamui and her family walked hand-in-hand down the halls of the new Castle Valla.  It was only recently that the old Valla had been sealed and Xander and Ryouma had given land for them to make New Valla, and they had chosen this fortress as their new castle.  The workers had just finished renovations a few months ago, and it was nice to spend time with her family and friends in one place.  

She stopped dead when her Mark sparked and burned.

"Kamui?"  

"Oma?"

She took a deep breath and clenched her fist.  "Kana, Shigure, go get Uncle Silas and Jakob, and Aunt Felicia and Mozu.  Azura, I need to get dressed."

"What's wrong?"  

"My Mark is acting up.  That can only mean one thing, that a rift is nearby.  In the castle, probably.  And if something goes wrong, I'd rather be armed and armored."

"Oma?  What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kana-bean.  Now please, go."

The two children scampered off down the halls, but Azura stayed.  "Azura-"

"I'm going with you.  In case something happens."

"Fine.  Let's go."

* * *

Kamui and Azura stood in front of the rift in the foyer of the castle.  According to Jakob, it had just formed a few moments ago, when Kamui's Mark activated.  Kamui was dressed as a Valla Noble, a class she and Azura had made.  It excelled in Skill, Speed and Luck, with decent Strength and Magic and mediocre defenses.  Still, the secondary weapon of lances was useful for weapon triangle fluidity.  Azura had also changed into her "battle" attire, if one could call it that.  Regardless, she was armed and ready.  Jakob, Felicia, Silas and Mozu hung back a few meters, not sure what to expect.

Kamui checked her belonging, ensuring the Yato was on her belt, her dragonstone in its pouch, and a naginata on her back.  She lifted her left hand to the rift, and focused, just how she did two years ago.  The familiar streams of energy latched from her hand to the rift and it began to shrink.  Kamui let a small smile play on her lips, before she frowned.  Something was wrong.  

The rift expanded sharply out along the lines of energy, straight for Kamui.  Azura tried to jump in the way, but the rift covered both of them.  There was a shatter, and the rift disappeared, along with the two women.

* * *

Kamui regained consciousness slowly, painfully.  She could feel Azura's presence by her side, but faint.  She instantly awoke, scrambling over rock to get to her beloved.  She took her pulse, tension seeping her body when it was there.  Weak, but there.  She needed desperate medical attention.  Kamui finally looked up, and realized where she was.

She was in the Fade.  

Kamui cried out in pain, green light shooting up her left arm.  She grit her teeth and focused, holding her Marked hand in front of her.  She made a tearing motion and rift opened in front of her.  Getting Azura into a bridal carry, she stepped through the portal.

* * *

Marc's eyes widened even farther than she thought possible when two human figures emerged from the rift.  Her soul called out to her and the two locked eyes.  Marc used her commander voice, "They're friendlies.  The blue-haired one needs medical attention, and the white-haired one does as well."

"Inquisitor?" Cassandra demanded, marching forward to the two women, looking askance at Azura.

"Hey, Cass.  I was wondering if we could have some help here?"


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and Azura stumble into Thedas after two years. With trouble brewing on the horizon, Kamui catches up with her friends after her absence.

"Inquisitor, how-"

"Now's not the best time, Cass!  Azura's hurt and we need to get to a healer right away before demons start pouring through!"  Kamui turned back to wave her hand inarticulately at the rift and it closed, the Mark flashing.

"Fine.  Soldiers, stand down!  The Inquisitor has returned."  Cass announced, and the soldiers cheered.  Kamui looked up to see three robed figures looking down before they turned away.  She quickly pressed a kiss to Azura's head and rushed after the Seeker towards a healer.

* * *

Kamui hated waiting.  The healers had assured her that Azura would be fine, but she hated seeing Azura in pain.  She opened her eyes some time later to Azura waking up.

"Hey, Azura."

"Kamui, what happened?  Where are we?"

"We're in Thedas, where I disappeared to two years ago.  I'm worried about everyone back home.  We kind of disappeared without notice."

Azura pushed herself up in the infirmary's bed, stretching her arms up and wincing.  "Please, you're hurt!  Don't strain yourself!"

"It's not as bad as what the pendant did."

"Still, we got rid of that years ago.  I'm worried, Azura."

"Well then you'll just have to carry me," Azura slid out of bed, Kamui instantly darting to her wife's side.  

"Azura!"

"Heehee, you're so caring."

Kamui grumbled in response, rolling her eyes and holding Azura by the waist.  The singer stabilized herself and leaned heavily on Kamui.  

"Let's go check on your friends, alright?"

* * *

The first on their list was Cassandra, who was standing by in the courtyard.

"Hey Cassandra.  How're you doing?"

"Inquisitor, how are you here?  Who is this with you?"

"A 'good to see you' would have been nice.  For the first, I don't know, a rift appeared at home.  For the second, this is my wife, Azura.  Azura, this is Cassandra.  She's one of my good friends here."

"A pleasure," Azura greeted, bowing slightly yet still clinging to Kamui's arm.  "My wife speaks highly of you and your abilities."

"Likewise.  Frankly, the Inquisitor wouldn't shut up about you."

"Hey!  I didn't talk about her all the time!" Kamui interrupted, indignant.

"It's alright, dear."

"Thanks, Azura.  Cassandra, what's happening?  Why are we here?  Give me the run-down of what's happened."

The Seeker gave a long sigh, "A lot has happened, Inquisitor.  With Corypheus's death, most of the rifts collapsed but those that remained are kept under constant guard.  More have been spawning recently, like the one you sealed earlier.  Us members of the Inner Circle have been drifting away, starting when Solas vanished after Corypheus's defeat.  We're here at the Winter Palace because both Ferelden and Orlais are concerned about us.  Ferelden wants us dissolved completely, and Orlais wants us under their control.  Leliana is the new Divine, and her wife, the Hero of Ferelden has returned.  I think that about covers it."

"That's...a lot."

"It's been two years, Inquisitor.  A lot has changed."

"Just be on your guard, Cass.  Something's coming, and it isn't just politics."

"I am always worried about politics."

* * *

Next was Varric, sitting at a table and writing.

"Princess!  I knew you weren't dead.  Good to see you back.  And who's the beautiful lady with you?"  Varric greeted, folding his glasses and placing them on the table.

"Hello, Varric.  Good to be back.  This is Azura, my wife.  This is Varric, another friend.  He, Cass and Solas were my first friends here at the Inquisition."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir Tethras.  Kamui has spoken about you."

"All good things, hopefully, Singer."

"Singer?"

"Yeah, Varric gives everyone nicknames.  I'm 'Princess', despite the fact that I'm a queen."

"It is my story, after all."  Varric chuckled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Speaking of Solas, what happened to him?  Where is he?  Cassandra mentioned something about him leaving?"

"Yeah, after you and the Old Man disappeared, Solas did as well.  Just took off.  I can't find him nor can Nightingale's spies find him."

"That's...a little disconcerting."  Kamui muttered, glaring at the ground.  Azura stroked the back of Kamui's neck in comfort.

"Besides, Princess, it's going to get exciting soon.  It's good that you're here.  We didn't choose another Inquisitor, and the Exalted Council is deciding soon about what happens to the Inquisition."

"Oh boy.  I love politics." Kamui deadpanned as Azura hid a chuckle.

"Well, even if this does go tits up, I've always got Kirkwall.  Might join up with Hawke later, see how she's doing.  Still thankful she didn't die in the Fade."

"Give her my best, will you?"

"Of course."

* * *

Next was Sera, who was drinking in the pub.  The fact that there was a bar in the Palace was astounding.

"Kammy!  You're back!"  Sera shouted, bounding up to trap her in a hug. 

"Oof!  Sera, a little lighter, please.  It's good to see you, too.  This here's Azura, my wife.  Darling, this is Sera...no further description is necessary."

"Oh, so this is Azura!  Frankly, it's good you're here.  Ya know, since now Kammy won't be distracted by the fact that she's alone.  Now you've got each other to enjoy - "

"Sera!"  The rogue cackled in amusement, as did Azura.

"Oh, I like her." Azura commented and Sera brightened.

"Say, want to get to...know each other a bit better?  I can show you a better time than Kammy can!" Sera propositioned, waggling her eyebrows.  Kamui blushed and groaned and Azura chuckled.

"While it is interesting I must refuse.  My dearest knows just how to entertain me."  Kamui's blush increased, going down her neck and up her ears, much to Sera's delight.

"Well, it's good to get a last laugh in before everything cocks up.  I've always got the Jennies to go back to, but I'll miss the Inquisition.  We got the world back right, didn't we?"

"That was what I promised you, and I always keep my promises."

* * *

After that was Vivienne, who quickly chauffeured the two ladies into her spa, for massages and facials.

"Ah...this is nice.  What with the kids running around I've been stressed out of my mind."  Kamui sighed, relaxed.

"How are your children doing, darling?  Any concerns?" Vivienne asked, an indiscernible tilt to her head.

"They're three now, and they keep growing.  I mean, they give us huge headaches some times, but I do love them.  Right, Azura?"

"Absolutely, dearheart.  You know, Shigure's been practicing his singing lately, and he was going to surprise you with a cute song.  Kana wanted to as well, but he needs to keep practicing."  Azura mused, content.  

"Well now it's not longer a surprise!  Also, I'm still worried about them.  What if another rift formed back home?  What if they're hurt?  Azura, what if - "

"Don't say it, Kamui.  I'm sure they're fine.  We'll see if we can find a way to contact them."

"You always know just what to say, Azura."

Vivienne wondered if she was intruding, but pushed the thought away.  If she could relax the two before everything fell to pieces, she would.  

* * *

After a relaxing time with Vivienne, Kamui and Azura wandered towards the Iron Bull, who was sitting with Krem and his chargers.

"Boss!  Long time no see!  Krem, pour another two for the boss and her lady!"

"Hey, Bull.  Good to see you.  This is Azura.  Azura, this is the Iron Bull, and his Chargers.  A Qunari who needs no introductions."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Azura.  Say, boss.  Did you do what I said?  Get some more chest on your chest?"

"Why is it that all my friends want to tease me after two years of absence?"

"Haha!  Just messing with you.  The last two years have been fun.  Lots of fighting.  When we're not doing Inquisition business, the Divine herself has hired us a few times for extra security.  Red gets a special discount and premium service.  Right, guys!"

"Right!" The Chargers chorused back, taking a swig of booze.

"What about the Qunari?  Any word from them?"

The Bull frowned, eye narrowing in seriousness.  "Well, after what happened they sent a few assassins.  When they didn't come back they've left us alone, but something's brewing.  Of course I don't have any contacts with the Qun anymore, but I hear things.  Deep-cover Qunari agents in places of power, elves who follow the Qun planting gaatlok, the works.  Something's going to happen."

He beamed and raised his mug in a toast.  "But until then, we'll live and enjoy ourselves!  No time like the present!  Right, Krem?"

"Right, boss!"

* * *

Blackwall was in a small corner, a good vantage point over the surrounding area.

"Ser Blackwall, it's good to see you."

"Inquisitor, it's good to see you again.  Lately, it's been Rainier.  Finally moving on, I guess.  This must be Azura.  You can call me Rainier, or Thom, whichever you prefer, your highnesses."

"A pleasure, Sir Rainier."

"So, Thom, what have you been up to lately?" 

The man shrugged, "Not much, really.  Just working with the Inquisition.  I don't have anywhere else to go, especially if the Inquisition gets dissolved.  But I've been doing a lot of everything.  Watch, advising, leading a small team, training recruits.  When you disappeared recruitment surged to an all-time high.  Since then, we've become...bloated.  Things aren't pretty, your highness."

"Please, Thom, just Kamui.  Only people who want to suck up to me call me that, and we've gone past that."

"Understood...Kamui.  Just know that I'm at the ready for whatever you need."  With that, he bowed and turned out, over the fields and the hint of a storm in the distance.

* * *

"Ah, if it isn't the Inquisitor, Kamui herself!  And the fetching lady, too!  What have I done to grace myself with your presence?"  Dorian spread his arms, speaking grandly.

"Dorian!  It's great to see you.  Azura, this is Dorian Pavus, we've been through a lot.  Dorian, this is Azura, my wife."

"A pleasure," Dorian swept Azura's free hand into his and bowed to kiss her hand.  "The pleasure is mine, Sir Pavus."

"Please, call me Dorian.  Only people who call me 'Ser Pavus' are the men of Minrathous who seek to curry favors."

"Minrathous?  Why are you there?"

Dorian sobered quickly, frowning under his mustache.  "My father passed away a year ago.  I've been elected to take his seat in the senate.  Despite being a pariah who fought Tevinter forces, they welcome me too quickly.  But, this is the change I need, Kamui.  I can fix my country from the inside.  Do I miss my father?  Sometimes.  He was an asshole, but we started to reconcile after you left.  But before any progress, he passed suddenly."  He looked into Kamui's eyes, a spark in his gaze.

"But no matter what happens, I'll be right by your side when whatever happens over the next few days."

"Couldn't do it without you, Dorian."

"Thank you, both of you.  No, I must excuse myself before you see me cry."

* * *

Kamui and Azura found Cole sitting on a bench, toying with a dagger.

"Kamui!  Hello.  And...Azura?  Yes, that's you.  The dying singer - wait, no, I've said something wrong.  I can't make you forget anymore.  Let me start over."  The boy stood up and looked into Azura's eyes.

"I am Cole, a spirit.  Well, a spirit no longer.  You and Kamui are linked, both by hand and by destiny."

"Perceptive, aren't you?" Azura mused, looking at Cole intently.  

"Yes.  Becoming human is hard.  Does it get easier?"

"It never gets easier, Cole." Azura comforted, resting a hand on his shoulder.  "But it's easier to deal with when your friends are with you."

"Thank you, Azura."  

"So, Cole, what have you been up to?  Still healing peoples' hurts?"

"Yes.  It's harder now, as more human, but I try.  It's harder to hear them, too, but I still try.  Isn't that what you do?"

"That's right, Cole," Kamui nodded, "You keep trying.  Even when you stumble and fall, if you get back on your feet, you'll succeed."

He smiled, and vanished.

* * *

"Inquisitor!  You've returned!" Josephine stumbled, getting up from the desk and sending a few papers flying.  She and Kamui bent down to pick them up, Azura leaning against the desk, returning to Kamui's side when the crisis was settled.

"Unwanted, but yes, I'm here.  We're here.  Josephine, this is my wife Azura.  Azura, this is Josephine Montilyet, the diplomatic advisor for the Inquisition."

"A pleasure," Josephine curtsied, "My apologies for the lack of neatness.  Things have been hectic."

"I see," Azura replied, nodding.  "From what I've heard, the Exalted Council is in talks about the Inquisition's fate.  As the diplomat, that must make your life difficult."

"Unbelievable, your highness.  While Cullen rides roughshod over the guards and pretends that I have it easy, I am swamped with letters and notices!  It was a monstrosity setting up the Inquisition, but possibly disbanding it?  Forever?  Maker have mercy!"

"Josephine, when was the last time you took a break?"  The ambassador quieted, wide-eyed.

"I...I don't know.  The last two years have been nothing but work..."

"Well, since I am acting Inquisitor, I order you to take a break.  Ah ah ah!  Before you say something, don't.  Please, Josephine.  Have a chance to be happy."

"Alright, Inquisitor.  As always, you are right.  If Cullen asks where I am or what happened, tell him to shove it right up his - "

"My my, Josephine!  Such language!"

The three ladies shared a quick laugh, a spot of light in the coming light.

* * *

"Cullen."

"Inquisitor.  You've returned.  Shall we catch up?  Maybe someplace...private?"

"Cullen, this is my wife, Azura.  Azura, this is Cullen, the commander of the Inquisition's forces."

Azura nodded, face stony.

"While it is good to see you, I have actual work to do.  There's a mabari pup here that needs training, and taking down mages is always helpful with a dog."

Kamui's eyes bulged and began to move forward but Azura's grip was like steel.

"Peace, dear.  Save your strength for the real battle."

* * *

Last on their list was the new Divine Victoria, and her wife, Neria Surana.

"Hello, Leliana.  Or is it 'Divine Victoria'?  Should I bow?"  Kamui joked approaching the two cuddling women.  They quickly stood, hands twined.

"Please, just Leliana to you.  Only back a day and you've already antagonized Cullen.  It's like you never left."

"That's not hard to do," The other woman muttered.  

"Now now, dear, be polite.  Inquisitor, this is my wife, Neria Surana, the Hero of Ferelden, Warden-Commander - "

"Etcetera, etcetera.  Surana to you two.  A pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor.  Leliana spoke highly of you."

"The pleasure is mine.  Ladies, this is my wife, Azura.  Dear, Leliana was our spymaster and was influential two years ago."

Surana nodded and Leliana bent down to kiss her on the cheek, a blush rising on the Warden's neck.

"Now, I have some questions - " Kamui began before someone coughed to interrupt.  

"My apologies," they said.  It was the green-robed figure, their hood over their head.  

"His highness, the king of Ferelden wishes to meet with you and your wife, Divine Victoria."

"Thank you, Dame Marc."  Leliana nodded and looped her arm through Surana's.  "Shall we?"  She asked and walked away, arm in arm.

"Marc?"  Kamui asked, defensive.

"We need to talk."  Marc said, and lowered her hood.

* * *

The three women settled down at a table inside, isolated from the rest of the crowd.

"Hello, Kamui.  And Azura, as well."

"Hello.  Leliana said your name is Marc.  How do you know us?"

The tactician smiled, and traced a design on the table.

"Have you ever noticed that life...repeats?"

"What?"

"I'll explain simply.  You are my reincarnation.  In essence, we share the same soul.  While you are not my direct descendant, we are still the same soul.  Those memories Flemeth brought up?  Those are ours."

"What do you mean?"

"The memories of the plains, the fire dragon?  Those are mine, from the Campaign of Fire.  The memories of a purple-haired mage, loyalty to a lord?  Those are Kris's, from the War of Shadows.  The memories of another field, of Chrom and Grima?  Those are Robin's, your direct ancestor."

"Wait," Azura interrupted, "Then you're saying all the legends are real?  The Elibean tales, the Heroine of Shadow, Grima, they're all real?"

Marc nodded, "Yes, they are.  You're probably wondering how I know this.  The answer is I don't know."

"That's not helpful."  Kamui deadpanned, twining her fingers with Azura's.

The tactician shrugged, "That's just how it is.  Now, I have some questions for you.  What happened in Elibe?  All I know is from what I saw, and I've been wondering for two years now..."

"Two years?  That's when I went home."

"Ah, that makes sense.  My tale ended when Zephiel sent me through the Dragon's Gate.  During my travel there was interference, probably your doing, and I ended up here."

"Well, Zephiel invaded Elibe with his dragons.  Eliwood's son, Roy, and Hector's daughter, Lilina, led the Lycian League to victory, gathering the Legendary Weapons of Elibe and defeated the Demon Dragon and Zephiel.  That's the summary."

Marc nodded.  "What about Lyn?  Or Farina?  What happened to my friends?"

"Who are you talking about?"

Marc grimaced, "I see the legends didn't include everything.  Lyn was an influential figure in the Campaign, and eventually retired with her lover Florina to the plains of Sacae.  If she's not mentioned, she probably died.  Roy's mother, Ninian, died a few years ago.  Farina...probably died by Hector's side.  Fun fact, though.  Roy was a quarter-dragon."

"What?"

"Yeah.  His mother, Ninian, was half-dragon.  I'm not surprised that went unmentioned, having the leader of an army against a force of dragons actually be part-dragon would not be acceptable.  Still, ask me any questions you have that I might have.  Besides, I don't have much time left."

"Wait, you're dying?  Of what?"

Marc smiled sadly, "See, Elibe is plagued by a horrible disease.  It's been around since the Scouring, even.  It strikes quickly and hard to detect.  Unless it's found early and cured, the diseased person will die.  The Sacaen plains naturally have a type of herb that slows and even prevents its spread.  Still, I found out too late, and without the herbs needed, I'll die.  I have about a month left, just enough to finish my employ with the Ferelden monarchy.

"Still, I will die with no regrets.  I've lived long enough."  Marc closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, settling her palm on the table.

"And there's no cure?"

"Not at my stage.  And no, Azura, your song would not help.  Even with the pendant."

"How do you - "

"I know many things, Singer of the Lake."

"Alright," Kamui closed her eyes.  "Now what?"

"Now," Marc grinned, "We play politics." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy dialogue and shit before we get into the main questline. Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. Are ya ready kids? Also the Valla Noble is a fan-made class that I liked. I tweaked it a bit but I can't find it, so if anyone has the link to it, I would like to credit the artist who created it.


End file.
